


Как признаться в любви брату

by Helly_Anime



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, No penetration, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helly_Anime/pseuds/Helly_Anime
Summary: А что если бы нашей героини в делах любовных помогал не Икки, а Рика?
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Toma - Relationship





	Как признаться в любви брату

Что делать, если ты любишь человека, который был тебе как брат на протяжении девятнадцати лет? Похоронить свои чувства, признаться, тонко намекнуть? Вопрос сложный. По началу девушка решила просто намекать: романтические подарки, походы в кино, шоколад на 14 февраля. Но ничего не помогало. Тома был тупым, толстокожим или ещё что-то? Пока она ломала над этим голову, жизнь продолжала нестись: Тома заводит новую девушку, на работу приходит новый парень, а вместе с собой он притаскивает целый ворох клиенток. И она бы просто не обратила на это внимание, но однажды новенький возмущённо сказал ей какой-то бред по типу: "Почему ты не влюблена в меня?" Девушка даже не знала, как реагировать на такую наглость, но решила для начала спросить какого чёрта она вообще должна влюбиться в парня, который работает только третий день. 

– Ох, видишь ли, – ответил Икки. – Каждая девушка влюбляется в меня, если посмотрит в мои глаза, потому я не понимаю, что с тобой не так. 

"Кажется, он переутомился," – заключила девушка для себя. — Я просто предпочитаю другой тип парней, который не помешан на своих глазах. 

После этих слов девушка ушла обратно в зал, где закончила уборку и уже хотела уйти домой, но снаружи её опять ждали. На этот раз группа каких-то девиц, большая часть коих была одета в кофты с открытыми плечами, на ком-то были ещё и кепки. А посередине стояла блондинка в гигантской шляпе и пышной юбке. Девушка сразу поняла, что это и есть фан-клуб Икки, про который не так давно говорила Мине. 

— О чём с тобой говорил Икки? — начала женщина в шляпе. 

— Что-то про глаза и мою обязанность его любить, как-то так, — гордо ответила девушка. 

— Хм, — женщина в шляпе подошла ближе. — С чего вдруг такие темы? Что ты чувствуешь к Икки? 

— Ничего, да и откуда я знаю, что это он вдруг сказал такое? — девушка хотела домой. 

— В смысле "ничего"? — женщина напряглась. 

— В прямом. Мне нисколько не интересны парни такого типа. Да и если честно, почти вообще никакого, — спокойно. 

— О, а ты интересная, позволь сопроводить тебя до дома, — женщина обернулась к остальным фанаткам и сказала, что собрание окончено. 

Как оказалось, женщину звали Рикой и она была не старше девушки. Всю дорогу Рика пыталась выведать у неё причину, почему ей не интересен Икки, пока девушка не выдержала и не сказала, что просто у неё уже есть любимый. Тогда Рика решила, что "обязана помочь подруге". Когда они подружились — загадка.

***

Девушка стояла в дверях квартиры Томы, обдумывая текст, придуманный Рикой. А именно то, как она позовёт Тому на свидание. И вот дверь открылась.

— Знаешь, — закусываем губу. — Сегодня такая хорошая погода, давай сходим прогуляемся. Как насчёт рак-парка? 

— Да, конечно, сейчас, — Тома кивнул. 

По ходу самой прогулки девушка пыталась взять Тому за руку, а когда они сели на лавочку, она придвинулась. Тома же словно вообще ничего не видел. Так что это "свидание" провалено. Ладно, завтра будет поход в кино. В этот раз ещё надо сделать упор на внешний вид. Накрасить губы, сделать хвост, оголяющий шею, надеть платье с открытыми плечами. От такого он точно не устоит! В кино можно держать его за руку, а ещё потом можно купить мороженое, которое она будет слизывать с губ. План был прост и гениален. Но Тома всё ещё был преступно спокоен. Так что осталось последнее, что девушка могла сделать: она укусила мороженное, прижавшись к нему лицом, а потом прошептала:

— Оближи. 

— Пожалуйста, не веди себя так, — Тома явно был раздражён. — Это я прекрасно осознаю, где грань, а ведь будь тут другой парень... 

— Он был бы умнее тебя, — девушка помрачнела и ускорила шаг. 

Вернувшись домой, девушка бросила "Пока" и быстро закрыла дверь. Тома же какое-то время продолжал растерянно стоять перед дверью, пытаясь понять, чем её так разозлил. В последнее время она странно себя ведёт. Хотя нет, с чего бы, может, ему просто кажется что-то, что он бы хотел увидеть в ней.

***

Она и Рика опять встретились в кафе недалеко от станции, где решили обсуждать итоги свиданий. А точнее их отсутствие.

— Тома кретин! — девушка не выдержала. — Что я ещё должна сделать, чтобы он понял!? 

— Всё в порядке, — Рика старалась сохранять хладнокровие. — Попробуй переспать с ним. 

— Чего?! — девушка покраснела, представляя всю неловкость секса с человеком, в котором она видела брата. 

— Ну рано или поздно вам всё равно придётся это сделать, — строго заметила Рика. — Просто час X наступит раньше. Но сейчас слушай сюда, я тут поспрашивала своего брата...

***

Тома резко открыл дверь, увидев в домофоне знаковое лицо. Кажется, она стала навещать его даже слишком часто, но это не страшно. Девушка быстренько вбежала в квартиру, бросив "Простите за вторжение", и уселась на кровать. Тома подошёл к ней и шутя произнёс: "Принести ли кофе в постель?"

— Я предпочту чай, — она усмехнулась. 

Тома отправился в сторону кухни, пока девушка пыталась осознать то, на что сейчас пойдёт. Ей надо предложить переспать. Но как? Как на это вообще можно намекнуть? И тут Тома зашёл и дал ей чашку с чаем:

— С сахаром. 

— Спасибо... — девушка неуверенно подняла глаза на парня и сразу посмотрела на напиток. 

— Ты опять подстриглась, — Тома улыбнулся. 

— А... да, — девушка была ошарашена такой внимательностью, так как она лишь чуточку подровняла концы. 

— Даже как-то жаль, у тебя очень красивые волосы. 

— Знаешь, думаю, они будут ещё красивее, если ты запустить в них свои пальцы, — есть, подсказка дана! 

Тома замолчал, долго что-то обдумывал, а потом удивлённо сказал:

— Мне сделать тебе причёску?

— Нет. Не важно, — девушка помрачнела.

Тома решил сменить тему разговора и достал игру. Да, это точно неплохая идея как можно провести время. Девушка и парень сели на пол, упёршись спинами в кровать и приготовились играть. Через пару раундов девушка вспомнила свою главную цель и легла головой на плечо Томы. Так, теперь всё точно схвачено! 

— Ты чего? — Тома остановил игру. 

— Наверное, подустала, — вздохнула она. — Тома, я ведь пошла работать в кафе только потому что ты там был. 

— Уж извини, но в этом году у меня просто нет времени на подработку. 

— А жаль, я ведь надеялась больше проводить с тобой времени... — девушка начала примерять, куда бы лучше положить ему руку. 

— Хорошо, постараюсь что-то придумать и вернуться, — Тома улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, — девушка коснулась тыльной стороны левой ладони. — Я, кажется, засыпаю, можно поспать у тебя. 

Сердце Томы чуть было не начало колотить от касания девушки, но он смог успокоиться. 

— Да, конечно. 

— О, класс! А давай поспим вместе, как в детстве, — девушка перешла на шёпот. 

— Конечно, нет, — Тома нахмурился. — Я же мужчина, пожалуйста, не надо забывать. 

— Идиот! — девушка резко вскочила и пнула его, после чего убежала в туалет. 

Сразу после ужина она легла в постель и накрылась одеялом с головой. Стыд занял все мысли. А ещё злость на ничего не понимающего Тому. Тот же сейчас спокойно лежал на полу и даже не подозревал в каких пытках девушка убивает его в своих фантазиях. Но вот гнев немного утих, и она сказала:

— Знаешь, в этой кровати так одиноко и даже как-то холодно. 

— А каким образом там не должно быть одиноко, ну а про холод, она нагреется через какое-то время от твоего тела, — сонно ответил парень. 

— Может, мы ускорим её нагревание, нагрев моё тело? — девушка не собиралась отступать. — "Ещё одна тупость и в тебя летит подушка!" 

— Ты предлагаешь... заразить тебя чем-то? — Тома резко вскочил, когда ему на нос пришёлся удар подушки. — Больно! За что!? 

— Да так, — девушка снова легла на подушку, но теперь отвернувшись. — Просто хотела узнать, где твоя кожа потоньше. Спокойной ночи!

***

Девушка чуть ли не рыдала, сидя в кафе. Она во всех страстных подробностях пересказала всю отвратительность того придурка, в которого умудрилась влюбиться.

— С меня хватит! Икки наглый, но хотя бы откровенен! Рика, запиши меня в ваш клуб! — от негодования отвергнутая даже стучала кулаком по столику. 

— Не стоит так убиваться, — Рика гладила девушку по спине. — Д-давай я посоветуюсь с братом! Он наверняка как мужчина подскажет...

***

После небольшого рассказа Люки о том, как именно и что предпочитают мужчины, а так же рассказал о способах похищения — на напряжённые вопросы девушек о том, почему он вообще знал эту тему, парень гордо сказал, что если бы он не знал, то они бы могли наделать ошибок, после чего дал девушкам наручники, назвав это подарком — сообщницы направились в магазин для взрослых.

— Знаешь, — девушка вдруг напряглась. — Твой брат дал нам настоящие наручники, верно? 

— Скорее всего, а что? — Рика была абсолютно спокойна. 

— Ну так... ничего... — девушка напряглась после этого спокойствия ещё сильнее, но с другой стороны, лучше хоть такая помощь. 

Собравшись с духом, они вошли внутрь. Вообще девушка была уверена, что ей бы хватило и наручников, но, видимо, нужно больше инструментов для "признания". 

— Да, нам нужен вибратор, верёвка для бондажа и... — пока Рика перечисляла продавщице всё нужное, девушка вздохнула и мысленно утешила а себя, всё же эти вещи действительно могут быть полезны в будущем. И, может, даже не в таком далёком.

***

Люка и Рика вдвоём наведались в квартиру девушки перед часом X. Вообще наведаться Рика хотела в одиночку, к тому же она даже сообщила про это, а Люка пришёл, потому что захотел. Сам он это объяснил тем, что хочет быть уверен, что его советы будут не просто применены на практике, а с особой тщательностью. И сразу после того как убедился, радостно дал девушкам какую-то упаковку.

— Что это? — спросили обе. 

— Особое снотворное, подсыпешь ему в чай, — ответил Люка. — Я надеюсь, ты не собиралась приковывать его, когда он ещё в сознании? 

После этого довольные собой — и явно не самые психически здоровые — брат с сестрой покинули квартиру девушки, и она стала ждать прихода гостя. Тома пришёл вовремя и спокойно сел в комнате, пока девушка пошла на кухню заварить чай и достать пирожные. Люка сказал, что снотворное подействует через минут пять, за это время надо просто заболтать Тому. Да, план прост и надёжен.

***

Тома медленно открыл глаза. Кажется, в какой-то момент его просто отрубило. Воспоминания медленно возвращались: он пил у неё чай, потом захотелось спать, он положил голову на кровать, а что потом? Вдруг парень почувствовал, что его руки чем-то закреплены у спинки кровати. И ноги тоже. Тома осмотрелся. Он всё ещё у неё дома, но теперь он на кровати и ноги с руками закреплены наручниками. Тома позвал девушку, которая в этот момент была на кухне. Хотя Рика и сказала, что лучше выйти в нижнем белье, и девушка даже сама купила новый комплект, но нет, это ещё слишком стыдно, так что она зашла в комнату в одежде. Тома выдохнул, решив, что это просто шутка, но:

— Кажется, я сейчас не удержусь, — девушка усмехнулась. — По началу я была не уверена в этой идее, но сейчас ты действительно очень милый. 

— Я бы мог узнать идею? — Тома снисходительно улыбнулся. 

— Конечно. Я хочу тебя, — спокойно. 

Она подходит к нему и садится на край кровати. Что именно стоит сделать в начале? На самом деле вариантов слишком много, но, конечно, стоит начать с того, что она точно сможет, так что для начала поцелуй. Девушка целует Тому, от чего тот испытывает неимоверную радость, но всё же нет. Это плохо, она ошиблась, точно ошиблась. Верно, она же наверняка просто поссорилась с тем, кто ей нравится. Надо просто указать ей верный путь. Девушка облизывает его губы, пытаясь казаться взрослее. Тома хочет этого, очень хочет, но не должен. 

— Не надо делать того, о чём пожалеешь, — Тома произносит это, пересиливая себя. — Я не считаю, что беречь себя для кого-то очень важно, но... 

— Я не пожалею, — девушка сжимает его щёки и опять целует в губы. 

Тома бы мог её оттолкнуть, но ему слишком приятно. Когда она опять его будет так целовать? Это плохо, но слишком приятно. Если он сейчас сдастся, то это же будет только её вина? Нет, это лишь оправдание, он же её старший брат. Тома опять попытался вырваться из поцелуя, но так не хочется:

— Я не знаю, что случилось, но это не повод делать глупости! 

— Я же сказала, что люблю тебя, — девушка приподнялась и посмотрела на парня ещё раз. Неужели ему не видно как сильно она его любит? 

Тома тяжело дышит. Или нервничает или возбудился. Верно, она так старалась ради этого момента, он должен быть возбуждён одной мыслью о сексуальной близости с ней. Ну, может, ещё немного нервничать.

"Всё хорошо, мы же вместе купались в детстве, верно? — Тома пытается сам себя успокоить. — В таком случае... Да нет, как ни посмотри, она пытается со мной именно переспать! Что же у неё вообще случилось?"

— Скажи, что тебя вдруг заставило это сделать? — Тома должен быть старшим братом. 

— Я спросила, как заставить парня увидеть во мне девушку, — она внимательно рассматривала грудь друга детства, выбирая, с чего ей лучше начать. — И мне посоветовали переспать с ним, когда я сказала, что ты не понимаешь, намёков, мне предложили сделать это так. 

И на последнем слове она облизнула резко его сосок. Тома хотел бы сопротивляться, но в голове застряли её слова. Что именно она хочет от него? Может, она боится делать это сразу с парнем и хочет потренироваться? А может всё же ей нравится именно он? Последняя мысль так пугает, но если его чувства действительно взаимны, то почему бы и нет? Тома ведь и сам не видит её только сестрой, возможно, её чувства тоже изменились. А девушка тем временем опять облизала его уже затвердевший сосок. Она так любит его, почему он не видит? Неужели ему совсем не понятно, что она чувствует к нему даже сейчас? Она опять облизала сосок, но как можно медленнее, из-за чего Тома почувствовал каждую клетку её языка. Девушка прищурилась, когда посмотрела на парня, который прикусил губу, чувствуя, что не может сдержать возбуждение. Девушка усмехнулась и чуть засосала сосок, её рука медленно шла по его рёбрам, изучая и изгибы и иногда останавливаясь, а затем перешла на грудную клетку и так же медленно добралась до соска. Ногти девушки аккуратно сжали его по бокам, а потом медленно сменились на подушечки пальцев, которые чуть его потянули. Пусть же наконец увидит в ней не младшую сестру. Пусть поймёт, что она выросла! Она стала старше и даже внешне изменилась, она начала краситься. Всё это ради этого идиота! Так что хотя бы сейчас пусть увидит в ней не сестру, а девушку. Тома же сильнее закусил губу и отвёл взгляд от девушки. Это болезненно, но очень хорошо. И это плохо. 

"Да, я её брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат, брат... Но она сказала, что хочет, чтобы я увидел в ней девушку! Я же верно понял? Но если я сейчас не предотвращу это, она может потом уйти от меня. Но я так хочу..."

Тома неуверенно вернулся взглядом к ней. Девушка коснулась губами его груди и немного засосала, оставляя красный след. Она хочет вырасти в его глазах. Хочет чтобы понял, что маленькие сестрички не делают такого с братьями. Тома же заворожённо смотрит, вспоминая засосы, которые оставляли другие девушки. Она их никогда же не видела, верно? Нет, видела. Замечала, когда одежда предательски соскальзывала. И каждый раз хотела сделать так же. Так что сейчас она хочет оставить на Томе как можно больше своих следов. Она хочет выбить из него веру в их идиотскую семью. Тома же продолжал невольно смотреть на место засоса. Если это всё просто ложь, то хотя бы этот след будет напоминать о происходящем. Хотя, наверное, так даже хуже. 

Девушка тем временем коснулась губами его шеи и поцеловала её. Она не понимает, что делает не так. Почему он не издаст ни звука? Конечно, она ещё никогда этого не делала, но неужели можно быть настолько спокойным, когда перед тобой девушка, которая старается тебя ублажить? Она целует, чуть высовывая язык, чтобы казаться хоть чуточку взрослее. Чтобы хотя бы немного до него дошло, что она достойна стоять с ним на равных. Затем девушка решает оставить засос и здесь. В конце концов, пусть все знают, что она его заняла! Тома тем временем растерян, в голове всего одна мысль: "Почему же так хорошо?" Конечно, потому что он этого ждал, но всё же он должен помнить, что является её братом. Должен сохранить самообладание! А рука девушки опять коснулась одного из сосков и чуть придавила пальцем. Почему он не смотрит на неё, почему так старается отвернуться? Разве она такая некрасивая? Девушка мрачнеет и решает перейти к штанам. Теперь он не сможет её игнорировать! Она медленно прикоснулась руками к кофте на поясе Томы и развязала её, затем хотела снять и ремень. Тома дёрнул наручниками. Если она продолжит, то всё закончится. Он всегда надеялся, что как бы не менялось всё вокруг, но у него будет хотя бы младшая сестра. Даже если она влюбиться в кого-то, она продолжит относится к нему как к брату, даже если она и начнёт постепенно отдаляться. Мама и её мужья прекрасно доказали, что чувство любви не вечно, потому хотелось сохранить её хотя бы как сестру. И всё же если она не хочет оставаться сестрой, Тома не против ей в этом помочь:

— Я люблю тебя всю жизнь, — даже если он всё же ошибся, эти слова слишком долго оставались в тайне. — С самого детства. И сейчас это было совсем невыносимо, особенно когда ты сказала, что любишь кого-то... 

— Правда? — девушка остановилась. Он любил её? Так долго? 

Тома посмотрел на неё. Она вся искрилась радостью. И это пугало особенно сильно. Верно, он вспомнил, почему именно должен молчать:

— Я ужасный человек. Я хочу сделать с тобой множество плохих вещей. Поэтому... 

Девушка опять сжала его щёки и поцеловала в губы, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь языком. Если она ему действительно нравится, то самое время ответить на её поцелуй. По крайней мере, так думает она. Тома же продолжает пытаться сохранить хоть немного спокойствия. И это сложно! Потому что ему нравится, что всё обернулось так. Но Тома должен сделать что-то, чтобы защитить свою глупую маленькую сестрёнку от себя и от неё самой. 

— А мне хочется, что бы ты сделал со мной что-то плохое, — девушка наконец разорвала поцелуй. Она игриво посмотрела в его глаза.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь просто насколько плохое, — Тома пытается выглядеть серьёзно. — Вплоть до того, что я хочу тебя... — нет, настолько откровенно он не может это сказать. Они и так стоят на слишком тонком льду. 

— Не думаю, что ты способен на такое, —легкомысленно. Её даже не интересует, что именно "ужасное". 

И после этих слов девушка опять вернулась к штанам парня. Она расстегнула ремень и следом сами штаны, которые начала стягивать. Она видит напуганное лицо Томы и не понимает причины. В конце концов, разве он не сказал, что любит её? Девушка начала снимать своё платье. Милое розовое платьице. И опять Тома осознал то, что сейчас происходит необратимое нахлынуло: она больше не сможет назвать его братом, они больше не смогут сохранять невинные отношения, он больше не сможет хоть как-то себя пристыдить за это. Но он хотел этого всю жизнь! Девушка неловко посмотрела на парня, на ней было самое обычное нижнее бельё. Она просто постыдилась взять что-то эротичное. И из-за этого сейчас было ещё более стыдно. Тома же пытался рассмотреть девушку внимательнее. Как он и думал, у неё третий размер груди, но тонкое телосложение. А ведь это может быть его последний раз с ней. Он и сам не знал почему, но в голове крутились лишь мрачные сценарии. И из-за этого хотелось взять сейчас всё, что ему предлагали. Девушка хотела прикрыть грудь руками, но держалась. Если бы она сейчас отпустила Тому, он бы поласкал её или бы попытался сбежать? Скорее всего, но сейчас он смотрел на неё полными очарования глазами, это давало какую-то надежду.

— На что ты смотришь? — девушка замялась. 

— Ты красивая... — Тома всегда мечтал сказать это ей в такой момент. 

— Но он же совсем обычный, Рика сказала, что нужно было купить полупрозрачное или... — девушка немного возмутилась. 

— Но ты же всё равно красивая. 

— Идиот! — девушка снова взяла его за щёки и поцеловала, на этот раз Тома высунул язык. 

Она подцепила его и, взяв в рот, начала посасывать, снизу поглаживая своим языком. Она села на пах парня и начала немного двигаться. Почему это так прекрасно? Тома спал со своими бывшими, но сейчас было лучше. Даже если некоторые девушки были опытнее неё, она была прекрасна. И ещё, кажется, сейчас не было чувства вины, ведь она сама этого хотела, ведь он наконец был честным. Девушка разорвала поцелуй и перешла опять на его грудь. Тома уже совсем не сопротивлялся. Девушка же медленно дошла губами до края его трусов. Тома закатил глаза, всё ещё не в силах признать происходящее реальным. Девушка же стянула их и села на его член, продолжая тереться. Её трусы уже совсем промокли от смазки, из-за этого Тома возбудился ещё быстрее, осознавая, что она хочет его не меньше, чем он её. Ткань её трусиков издавал хлюпающие звуки, из-за которых парень сжал руки в кулаках, думая, как сильно ему хочется самому её коснуться. Девушка же провела языком по одному из его сосков и придавила другой ногтем, желая вернуть взгляд на себя. Тома простонал и растерянно посмотрел на ту, которую любил все эти годы. Её бёдра всё ещё тёрлись о его пах, всё сильнее возбуждая и набирая скорость, а пальцы изучали грудную клетку, порой чуть деря ногтями. И потом она опять поцеловала его, проникая внутрь языком. Тома просто стонал в поцелуй. Он чувствовал, что скоро кончит. И это было ужасно. Какая-то часть его всё ещё сохраняла самообладание, и она кричала о том, что он должен успокоиться, что должен остановить этот разврат, что должен вести себя именно как старший брат. И верно, после секса всё будет очень сложно. Особенно с ним, он окончательно сойдёт с ума, осознав, что пересёк черту. Так что ему надо просто выдержать это, оставаясь как можно более хладнокровным. И тут девушка решила перейти на его уши: 

– Тома, – её шёпот коснулся и так горящего уха. 

– Слушаю, – ласково. Он же брат. 

– Просто проверка связи, – с этими словами она облизала ушную раковину и чуть прикусила завиток. 

После этого девушка аккуратно кончиком языка проникла в изгиб завитка и провела там, а затем сжала его губами. Она сжимала максимально сильно, но не касалась зубами. Тома закрыл глаза, из-за чего ощущения стали ещё чётче. Её грудь немного вываливается из чашечек лифчика, и её соски трутся о грудь и шею парня. От этого ей стыдно, но если она хоть немного заставит глупого Тому стать спокойнее и просто получать удовольствие вместе с ней, она готова и на такое. Тома же чувствует две маленькие кожаные бусины, которые становятся всё твёрже, на своей шее. Потому что она хочет его, верно? И тут девушка выдохнула на ухо. Тома сжал руки в кулаки. Создаётся ощущение, что это просто очень приятный сон. Слишком приятный. Даже если наручники натирают кожу, Тома хотел бы, чтобы это не прекращалось. После того, как они закончат, снова станут просто друзьями детства? Это будет ужасно и невыносимо. Он просто не сможет тогда снова смириться с ролью брата. 

Девушка вновь замечает, что Тома не смотрит на неё, а закрыл глаза. Да что с ним не так? Зачем вообще заговорил о любви, если при этом не хочет заниматься любовью? Эта мысль была неприятна, но начинало казаться, что Тома своим "признанием" просто пытался так глупо её остановить. Это злило вплоть до желания ударить его. Но нет, девушка доведёт дело до конца!

И опять выдох прямо в ухо. Тома открыл глаза от неожиданности. Он уже и так сдался, зачем она продолжает его добивать? И всё же она сказала, что любит. Что примет всё, что он сделает, даже если не знает, что. Девушка же медленно, сжимая край уха губами, спускается к мочке, порой останавливаясь, чтобы выдохнуть. Томе слишком хорошо, от этого так страшно. Это слишком нереалистично. Тома смотрит на потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя. Вдруг её язык проходит по всему уху от мочки до завитка. Она лишь хочет, чтобы он посмотрел на неё. Хочет услышать опять, что любима им. Почему же он не поймёт этого? Тома сжал губы. Всё лучше и лучше. А нет, вернее, ужасней и ужасней. Вдруг её рука вновь коснулась его груди, и пальцы медленно пошли искать сосок. И язык опять поднимается от мочки. Тома не сможет забыть это. Не сможет сказать больше, что видит в ней лишь сестру. Её пальцы опять проводят по соску. Ухо горит, но она вновь проводит по нему языком и выдыхает. Это ужасно и так замечательно. Он уже сдался, но из-за этого ещё страшнее. И тут она шепчет в ухо, проговаривая каждый звук:

– Т-о-м-а... 

Ей так хочется оказаться в поле его зрения, но он постоянно то закрывает глаза, то отводит их. Почему? Она настолько ему неприятна? Но почему? Неужели его девушка была лучше неё? Но она же была с Томой со своего рождения, чем она уступает "чужачке"? Полная злости девушка кусает мочку уха. Она надеется увидеть его взгляд хотя бы сейчас. Пусть Тома хотя бы сейчас издаст звук. Ему же не понравилось, верно? Тома же опять прикусил губу. Почему она так старается? Неужели действительно предпочла его? Неужели она разлюбила того парня? Или тем парнем, которого она любит... был он? Болезненное чувство укуса так приятно. Тома медленно переводит взгляд на девушку. Ему хорошо, особенно потому что она с ним. Если бы не наручники, он бы тоже проявил инициативу, а сейчас он просто счастлив. Он чувствует, что близок к... Нет! Нет, нет, он же должен быть... 

– Я люблю тебя, – она начинает посасывать место укуса. Она так хочет быть им замеченной, что повторят опять: – Люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю...

Тома выдыхает, когда кончает. Хорошо. Ему очень хорошо. Девушка опять накрывает его губы своими, проникая внутрь языком. Значит, он всё же получил удовольствие с ней? Тома опять растерянно смотрит в потолок, чувствуя смесь радости и страха. Если вдруг это всё ложь или же сон, он не сможет также спокойно опять ей врать о своих чувствах.

***

На руках и стопах остались следы от наручников, а мочка уха ещё побаливала. Тома обдумывал отвратительное поведение девушки, которая уже беззаботно переоделась в пижаму и попивала чай за журнальным столиком.

— Всё же я не думаю, что ты сделала всё это за пять секунд, — начал парень. 

— Да, мне помогли. Я даже назвала имя одного из помощников, — легкомысленно.

— А можно выслушать план полностью? — Тома ухмыльнулся. 

— Для начала я пыталась на протяжении целого дня тебе намекать, но ты был тупее тупого, — голос девушки наполнился злобой. — Потом Рика и её брат предложили сделать это силой, наручники — это их подарок. А потом её брат дал мне ещё снотворного и проинструктировал как его использовать. Кстати, ты проспал восемь часов, заметил, не? 

— На улице ночь, я пришёл в час, конечно, заметил, — Тома посмотрел на ноги. 

— Тогда оставайся на ночь! Поспим вместе! — девушка коварно улыбалась. 

— Уж извини, но... – он вскочил с кровати и чуть ли не побежал в прихожую.

— Но теперь разве мы не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки!? — голос вновь был полон возмущения. — Не ты ли признался мне в любви!? 

Тома остановился в дверях, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Всё же как-то непривычно быть с ней даже после того, как они переспали. И верно, даже если она любит его, он теперь не сможет остаться её братом. Лучше просто уехать как можно дальше, хотя мысль, что ему не надо больше жалеть всех тех ужасных вещей, раз его чувства взаимны, успокаивала. И когда Тома почти вышел из комнаты:

— Да что ж тебе мешает быть моим парнем!? — девушка подбежала и ударила его в спину. — Я же так старалась всё это время, а ты... Такой идиот! Балбес! 

— Скажи, почему ты вообще меня полюбила? — Тома всё ещё хотел уйти, но после слова "парень" уверенность в себе возросла. 

— Потому что это ты, это же очевидно, — девушка успокоилась. — Заботливый, добрый, ты всегда был со мной. 

— Ты не права, я отвратительный человек... 

— Ты это не так давно говорил! Если хочешь, то давай, сделай что-то плохое! 

— Ну нельзя же так легкомыс... 

— Просто я тебе верю. – очевидно и спокойно. 

Тома всё ещё ощущает себя отвратительно. Даже после того как он был вынужден спать с ней в одной постели. И утром идя в институт с ней под руку. Ощущение, что сейчас он стал ведомым, хотя как и тогда нет желания особо сопротивляться.


End file.
